


Batman vs Space Bureaucracy

by MildlyRebelliousMint



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Batman cares about his kids, Hal Jordan is not filled in, Mild Family Feels, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildlyRebelliousMint/pseuds/MildlyRebelliousMint
Summary: Batman argues with the Guardians of the Universe. It's not totally clear whose side Hal is on. JayKyle is sort of involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to de-stress, but then I sort of liked how it turned out. I apologize for the ambiguous time-line and my lack of familiarity with the Guardians of the Universe.

Jason and Kyle’s romantic relationship is strange to Bruce. It makes them act immature. Jason once carried an uninjured Kyle around the Watch Tower, with the only explanation ever offered being that “Green Lantern is a lazy shit.” Most of the Justice League assumes he disapproves of his former sidekick dating a Green Lantern, but Bruce has more problems with the Guardians of the Universe than he has with any of their Green Lanterns. Especially now.

One of the Oan’s purses his lips. “You have been antagonizing our Lantern since the reassignment.”

“Tell him to stay out of Gotham,” Bruce says, eyes narrowed through his cowl.

Hal Jordan groans loudly from a seat across from the Guardian’s desks, a good ten feet from Bruce. “It’s my sector. Again. Do we have to do this every time?”

Bruce doesn’t respond and Hal, making another noise of frustration, sinks down so his head hits the back of his chair. A few of the Guardians give him a disdainful expression, but Hal acts like he doesn’t notice.

“We understand that you have a certain influence within sector 2814,” The Oan that had spoken before says, managing to make the same expression Tim does when he sees comic sans. “Understand the importance of our mission. We ask your cooperation.”

_Cooperation._ They cared far more about control and procedure than the people that they were meant to protect.

“Your protections are not needed,” Bruce says, “Consider Earth _my_ sector.”

Hal snorts. “ _Arrogant ass_.”

The Oan has started channeling ‘ _How dare you suggest comic sans are_ _**fun** _ _, Dick’_ Tim, his fingers twitching. A different Oan says, “Surely, you are not so foolish as to turn away extra security.”

“Security?” Bruce says, making his voice into a growl, “There’s no security in giving power to someone I can’t trust.”

“We were on the Justice League together!” Hal says, throwing up his arms, “You’re so-! Ugh!”

The Guardian seated in the center laces his fingers together. “These seem to be… unique circumstances,” he says, carefully, “Perhaps we could assign sector 2814 to a different Lantern.”

They have to think it was their idea, so Bruce scowls, “And who would you send?”

“You have worked among many of our agents. There must be one you feel you can trust.”

“Ha!” Hal puts in.

Bruce pretends to consider the Guardian’s statement. “I might be willing to work with Kyle Rayner.”

The Guardian nods, and Hal cuts in, “Hold on.” He’s leaning forward now. “You just want Kyle because you think he’ll do what you-” he stops.

“ _Kyle_ ,” Hal says, disbelief edging in his voice, “You want _Kyle_ on Earth? In Gotham? Among your _partners_?”

Bruce remembers seeing Kyle with Jason for the first time. They had emphasized each other’s extremes. Kyle looked small – _untrained_ \- next to Jason’s tall, muscular frame. Jason, despite being two years younger, had his experience marked in scars and in the way he held himself. Kyle was a civilian, a kid trying to find his place in the world, until someone thrust an intricate weapon into his hands and told him to save the galaxy. Jason… Jason would always be that kid Bruce found in the alley; the one who had to grow up to survive. The one who was robbed of his childhood by a lunatic Bruce should have been able to stop.

Bruce remembers how they had teased each other. How Jason had laughed at something Kyle said, without a trace of irony or bitterness. How Kyle had grinned and informed Jason that he was a _butt_.

Bruce remembers how rarely his children can rarely _afford_ to be children.

“Kyle proved himself while working in the League,” is all Bruce tells Hal.

 

A week later, Kyle hands Jason a ridiculous number of strange objects he calls souvenirs and says, “Space doesn’t have space movies, but it _does_ have space whoopee cushions.”

 


End file.
